The typical method of marking a temporary boundary or landing zone is through the use of beacons that are arranged around a safe landing area, or by marking the area with hand held, high powered lasers. These methods require personnel to be on the ground and in the vicinity of the landing area in order to place and operate the markers. Requiring ground operators to be present also limits safety, efficiency and jeopardizes the success of the operation. When lasers are used to mark the boundaries of the area, they are often hand operated and rely on the skill and accuracy of the operator.